I Kissed a Girl
by Spazzuh
Summary: Roxas and Axel have a nice relationship, until Roxas collides with Namine and feelings intertwine. T for some romance slash.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

c:

_Hay!_

_Fanfic based off this video (with permission!)- /watch?vmwCFNYug4T0_

* * *

Darkened skies glistened over the streets of The World that Never Was. The two Nobodies sat side by side, watching the night glisten.

"Roxas," Number Eight, Axel, spoke softly, his burning green eyes fixated on the sky. "Superior wants me to go down on a mission in another world. So, we'll have to be apart for a while." He mumbled quietly.

Number Thirteen, Roxas, nodded slowly. "If that's what you have to do." He shrugged. "I'll pro'ly head off to Twilight Town. Haven't been there for a few days." He mumbled.

Axel smirked down at him and ruffled the boy's hair. "Heh. Just don't go runnin' off and cheating on me, ya hear?" He joked.

"Of course not, Axel." Roxas returned.

And with that, Axel and Roxas got up, each walking their separate ways, heading to their temporary worlds.

-

Roxas sat leaned back in the usual spot, eyes closed, absorbed in thought. The sea salt ice cream he held in his hand slowly started to melt onto him, the cold liquid snapping him to reality.

"Yo, Roxas, you alright?" His friend, Hayner, questioned.

"Yeah, got some stuff on my mind. I'm gonna go out for a walk." Roxas answered quickly before jumping from his seat and heading out of the room.

-

Roxas shook his head as he trudged along the streets of Twilight Town. "I don't know why, but I feel so… weird." He whispered to himself. As he continued walking, something caught his eye.

No.

_Someone_ caught his eye.

A girl. A lonely looking, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, sitting on a bench. By herself. Alone.

_Alone._

Roxas walked up to her and held out a hand to her. "Hey, I'm Roxas." He smirked.

"I'm Namine…" She said in a soft, innocent voice. She smiled back and accepted his hand, pulling herself up.

Roxas had noticed a large, fancy mansion glowering behind her. "Is that… your house?" He questioned. She nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to go see it?" She asked him.

"Uh. Sure." He answered, biting his lip.

-

White walls. White halls. White ceiling. White floor. The whole mansion was white, and nothing but it

Namine skipped up the stairs, holding Roxas's hand. Roxas felt himself covering with shame as Axel's words flooded back to him.

_Just don't go runnin' off and cheating on me, ya hear?_

Roxas shook the words from his head and followed the girl up the winding stairs, before finally arriving at a hall. A long hall. Followed by a door at the end.

She pulled him into the room, and, surprise, surprise, more white. She took him over to the window and showed him the view.

"You can see the whole town from here." She said. Roxas nodded in agreement.

And for a second, their eyes locked. Hearts beat. Beats skipped. Eyes closed. Lips locked. Locked and locked. And a quick pull away from Roxas stopped the moment.

_Ya hear?_

_

* * *

_

I have too much time on my hands xD

_Spazzuh!_


	2. Chapter 2

A quick, swift movement pulled Roxas away from Namine. He looked up at her, noticing a smirk on her face, light up like a kid in a candy store.

He sighed and shook his head. He felt guilty, but at the same time felt something else… Pleasure.

"Namine…" He mumbled, looking away. "I think I… Never mind. I gotta go." He turned on his heels and quickly ran out of the mansion, the please he felt leaving him.

-

As Roxas ran through the streets of Twilight Town, he felt something behind him. A presence. He turned on his heels to see Namine. He skidded to a stop, flailing his arms in front of him. "No." He whispered.

She grabbed him and gave him another kiss, smirking. And, as expected, Roxas felt the same guilty pleasure he had before. He shook his head.

"No."

He pivoted and ran, ran away from her, ran away from the pleasure, but the guilt still lingered.

-

Roxas arrived back at the usual spot, pushing the curtain they used as a door back and entering the spot. But, someone caught his eye. Someone who really shouldn't be there at a time like this.

Axel.

Axel grinned at Roxas and ran over to him, pulling him into his arms. "Roxas, I got my mission called off early! Glad to see me?"

Roxas faked a smile and nodded. "Yeah. Of course." He stopped himself, looking up at him. "Hey, uh, Axel, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Axel frowned and nodded at him. They walked over to the back of the room and sat down. "What's up?"

"I, uh… Kissed a girl… and I liked it…" He mumbled, looking at Axel with shame. Axel's expressions quickly varied, from confusion, shock, to shame.

"… Why?" Axel asked him, and Roxas shook his head.

"I don't know…" He whispered.

"And you LIKED it? How- Gah. I guess there's nothing I can do." Axel mumbled submissively.

"I'm sorry. I love you though, you know that." Roxas whispered.

"Whatever." Axel replied, getting up and leaving the room.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

_Weak chapter. My turn to apologize! xD_

_Sorry, I swear it'll get better_

_Spazzuh!_


End file.
